


"If I could, I would kiss away all your scars"

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Bits and Bobs (Prompt Fills) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Lily still wasn’t sure why Caitlin had let her in. She’d hidden from Cisco and Iris, she was still hiding from Cisco and Iris, and Barry was just gone, but she’d let Lily in. Cisco and Iris were still worried, still calling and leaving messages Lily knew went unanswered, but Caitlin had let Lily in.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Lily Stein
Series: Bits and Bobs (Prompt Fills) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	"If I could, I would kiss away all your scars"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> On second thoughts, perhaps a series could be a better way of keeping track of prompt fills, rather than one long fic  
> Prompt from agentmarymargaretskitz, here's a pre series 4 slight AU

Lily still wasn’t sure why Caitlin had let her in. She’d hidden from Cisco and Iris, she was still hiding from Cisco and Iris, and Barry was just gone, but she’d let Lily in. Cisco and Iris were still worried, still calling and leaving messages Lily knew went unanswered, but Caitlin had let Lily in.

She was always so cold these days. Never let anyone touch her, certainly never Lily, but the air around her was always so cold, and Lily could imagine how it felt.

She was packing again when Lily arrived at the tiny apartment she’d been staying in, above the bar she’d been working at.

“Where are you going?” Lily asked.

“Somewhere else.”

“Caitlin. Did Amunet Black come back?”

“She has a metahuman cure.”

“She claims to have a cure. You know Cisco will find you one if it’s what you really want.”

“I hurt them.”

“Then make it up to them.”

“I’ve turned Amunet Black down twice. She won’t take a third no.”

“Then ask your friends for help. They love you, no matter what happened. You know if you tell Iris the truth about Amunet Black, she’ll investigate, and she won’t stop until the city knows the truth.”

“She’ll get hurt.”

“Then help her and make sure if she does, you’re there to fix her up.”

“After everything I’ve done I don’t deserve-“

“They want you home,” Lily said. “Deserve or not, they want you. They love you. I love you. If I could, I would kiss away all your scars. But I can’t. I can’t fix this, I can’t help you fix things with them, I can’t prove to you you’re not Killer Frost, you have to do those things yourself. But I can come with you. Please, just try. They miss you and you miss them. Give it a chance?”


End file.
